Finally got her
by Kichi64
Summary: What happens when you finally get the person you have wanted for so long? Rated M for sexual acts. Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist or the characters or anything like that.


Rin sat on the lawn in the garden of the exorcist shop. It was a scorching summer day and Shiemi's mother was out, so Shiemi had to take care of the shop. Now, they were sitting on the lawn, trying to remove weeds, but at some point, he had stopped. Now he just looked at the working Shiemi. Shiemi in her beautiful yukata. Sitting at the edge of the grass, treating some plants. He did not know what she was doing. All he could say was that she looked stunningly beautiful.

Rin's body automatically started moving across the lawn, until his face was ten centimetres away from her. As Shiemi could feel something on her cheek, she turned her head left, towards it. Shiemi almost jumped, just from seeing his face that close, and she ended up falling backwards onto the lawn.

Rin crawled above her, resting on his arms. Soon, his head was just above her. Rin slowly moved his head close to her. As Rin came closer, Shiemi's cheeks became exponentially more red. When Rin stopped about five centimetres away from her, her cheeks was about the same red colour as a fully-grown tomato.

"Did you know that you look absolutely stunning today?" Rin asked, as his head moved a little closer.

Shiemi was not sure what to say, so she simply answered, "Thank you, Rin.". She tried to hide how nervous she was from having him so close.

Shiemi could now really see the passion in his beautiful, blue eyes. It made her a little nervous, and she turned her head a bit away to avoid eye contact.

Unsatisfied with this, he held on to her jaw with his right hand and used it to turn her face into the right position. Looking at her adorable little face, he realised that is now he had to do it. He removed the remaining distance between his lips and her, and gave her a short, but sweet kiss.

He untightened his hand, and brushed his right thumb over her cheek.

Shiemi, who had been confused all the way through this, now started crying.

Rin fell back and said "I am sorry Shiemi! I could not hold myself back, I know you do not like me, but Yukio. I just want you so badly." He added mumbling: "To hold your hand and to ki… ki… KISS YOU!" The last part he almost screamed out. "I am sorry I made…"

Shiemi interrupted him "No Rin, it is fine. I am crying because you finally did it. I have been waiting for this such a long time and now, you finally kissed me." She added: "I am so happy." She smiled at a confused Rin. "I love you, Rin. And not just as a friend."

I took Rin a few second to get into it into his head, that Shiemi actually likes him back.

As soon as he realised it, he almost jumped right over to her and started kissing her. The kisses were long and sweet. Her sweet, soft lips made him want her even more. He started opening his mouth a bit. With his tongue, he started licked her lips, until she finally gave in and opened her mouth. Rin's tongue drove into her mouth and started to interact with it. This movement Rin made with his tongue was enough to make Shiemi eject a small, cute moan. Right, left, up or down. Everything that made her feel good.

While caressing the tip of her tongue with his, Shiemi acted. Until now, she has held her hand on his back, but now she slowly lowered her hand unto his buttocks. This made her redden even more, but she continued to hold and even caress his buttocks a bit.

By the feeling of Shiemi's hand, Rin held back in shock. He looked in the eyes of the cute girl in front of him, that he for so long had had a crush on. He started kissing her with numerous small pecks around her face. Slowly lowering the location to her neck.

While kissing her neck, he started moving his hand up to the top of her yukata. Aware of the trouble with removing it completely, he simply loosened it as much as he could to get down and kiss as low as possible.

"Hello? Shiemi are you in here? I need to restock my ammunition." It was Yukio who yelled.

"Ah! I will be right there Yukio" And so, Shiemi ran towards the exorcist shop, while fixing her clothes and trying to look a little bit less like a tomato.

Rin looked up and said: "Shiemi wait!"

Shiemi looked back at him "Yea?"

"Does this mean you and I are now girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Shiemi reddened by the words she wanted to hear for so long. "Yes it does. Please take care of me, Rin." She ended it by sending him a cute smile.

Back on the lawn, a very sexually aroused Rin sat on the grass, with red cheeks and a desire for more.

 _More lemon will come next time._


End file.
